


Melt The Snow

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, AU - Chris and Josh don’t know each other yet, Anti-Gay!Chris’ Dad, Everyone lives, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Washington could ski before he could walk, but that doesn’t stop him from telling the cute ski instructor that he’s hopeless on the slopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this on paper with my feather quill pen Todd got me, and I’m finally getting it typed. Just in time for Christmas, thankfully. xD Hopefully, I can get it done and get some more work done between chores for Christmas and actual Christmas stuff… I’m hoping that I’ll be able to work tonight. So, without further adieu, some more fluffy Josh/Chris. ; u;

The Blackwood Pines Ski Resort was bustling with activity, this year, and nobody was more thankful than Joshua Washington. So many attractive people waiting to be ogled and praised in their fancy jumpsuits and expensive accessories, and his parents owned the place, so it was his playground, as long as his sisters didn’t need him. And he took his pills. Either way, all of the snow bunnies aside, Josh had found the most beautiful flower of all that had _ever_ bloomed on the mountain.

Christopher “Chris” Brenton had not expected his winter break to be so packed full of work. His father had demanded he do something more than be sucked into his phone during his weeks off of school, and surprised him with a job as a ski instructor. With little to say as far as an argument went, he was shipped off to No Reception Hell: The Mountain to teach children and the occasional ditz how to si. He’d become fairly adept at it the year before and couldn’t have been more proud when his students easily traversed the bunny slope. He remembered that level of joy, and it brought a smile to his face. One young man even managed a jump without breaking anything. What he hadn’t accounted for, however, was the cutie in a grey beanie wobbling towards him on unsteady skis. 

“Hey, man. I heard you’re one hell of a skiing instructor. You think you could teach a hopeless case like me?” Josh questioned, trying for a welcoming smile, but he was certain, by the way he felt his face oving, that it was more of a lascivious grin. The truth was that he had been skiing since before he could walk, practically, but he was desperate to spend any time at all with this elusive hottie. “I’m Josh, by the way.” Extending a hand to shake, he only hoped his smile softened a little.

“Uh, yeah, sure, bro. Name’s Chris.” The blond almost looked like a bird ready to fly the coup, and he was inwardly thankful that the cold was a good excuse for his ruddy cheeks. “Let’s start with placement.”

Chris was not known for being handsy, but during their lesson, he couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. A brush of his fingertips here, a hand on the other’s back there, a little scooch or bump of his hips there. Josh looked like a kid in a candy store with no spending limit, so lost in their apparent activities that he ended up showing off on his first run, exposing his lie for what it was. He, at least, had the decency to look properly ashamed when he returned to his bewildered teacher.

“You did better than I could have.” He nearly stammered before he pursed his lips. Josh knew that look well, though he seemed a little put out when the blond only pieced together part of his plan. “You wanted my help, but why? To make me look better than I am? Or worse?” Ouch the hurt look on his bespectacled face made the eldest Washington’s heart ache.

“No, no, Angelfish, hold on.” Gently gripping the other by his arms, he pressed in a little close for comfort, “I know all you do is your job and take food to your room. I didn’t know how else to get some one-on-one time with you. I think you’re really cute, Chris.” No amount of cold could be blamed for the red on Chris’ cheeks, now. Once more, he looked like a bird scared to land, and after a moment, Josh leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Josh…” For a moment, the blond almost looked scared, glancing around them before relaxing a little, “You’re really cute, too, but I don’t think I can do anything about it.”

“Of course you can, Cochise. I’m up for whatever you are.” Josh’s grin was back and as filthy as ever.

“No, man, I mean… My dad would _kill_ me if he knew I was gay. And I… Couldn’t ask you to put up with me if that happened.”

“Alright, Angelfish…” For a second, Josh almost looked like he might give up, before grinning like mad again, “You’re here for Winter Break, right? How about you be my boyfriend for the next two weeks, and we’ll see how it goes from there?”

Considering it for a moment, Chris finally smiled and nodded, “What Dad doesn’t know won’t kill me.” Laughter dissolved between them as their lips met in a soft, probing kiss. Oh, yes, he could most definitely get used to his new short-term boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally wanted to get these up before Christmas, but at least I’m not running too late. I’ve still got about four days, but I should get this and Part Of The Family up today. ouo I think, after I post this, I’m gonna go lay back down, though.


End file.
